darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Stealing Creation
Stealing Creation is a members safe minigame located in the Gamers' Grotto. The official world used for Stealing Creation is 45, though it is regularly played on other worlds by select Friends Chats, too. Players may not take any items into the game, either in inventory or worn, nor may they take any pets or familiars. There is a bank deposit box adjacent to the entrance. Items on the toolbelt do not work in the game. Games can last up to 20 minutes, but they can end earlier if all resources in the play arena are exhausted. Warning: On death while playing the minigame, players lose all items they have accumulated, unless using the Protect Item prayer or curse. With the prayer activated, they keep the highest-valued clay item. No gravestones spawn during gameplay. Location Stealing Creation is located in the Mystic's Camp, in the northern section of the Gamers' Grotto, accessible via a cavern entrance situated north of Falador and south-west of Edgeville. The Games necklace has a teleport option to the grotto. Gamers' Grotto location.png|The Gamers' Grotto north of Falador Stealing Creation entry portal.png|The entry portal to Stealing Creation Stealingcreationmap.png|Map of the waiting area Gameplay There are two teams, each signified by the colour of their capes, blue and red. The teams compete against each other to gather sacred clay to process into various items or to steal them from the opposing team. Gathering clay, processing clay, depositing clay and items at the team's home base, and inflicting combat damage on the opposing team earn points. In the end, the team with the most points wins. The winning team is granted a 10% point bonus. Players collect clay, which is thought to be the "building blocks used by gods to create worlds." Every resource in the game yields sacred clay. * Players can collect clay fragments without any tools. * Players can chop clay from trees with a hatchet. * Players can mine clay from rocks with a pickaxe. * Players can fish clay from pools with a harpoon. * Players can catch clay from swarms with a butterfly net. Players then process clay into various items. * Players can make tools to collect more clay. * Players can make beast of burden familiars to increase the amount of clay they can collect and to assist in combat. * Players can make weapons and armour to engage in combat with the opposing team. * Players can make barriers to fortify skilling locations against attack by the opposing team. * Players can make food to heal from damage inflicted by the opposing team. * Players can make a variety of combat potions. As previously mentioned, players can also steal clay and items from the opposing team and either use them or deposit them at their own base for points. Only items in inventory can be stolen, not worn items. All clay and items (including familiars, food, and potions) are tiered, with higher-tiered items having more capabilities and higher stats. Higher-tiered items are made from higher-tiered clay. The game ends when one of two conditions is met: # One minute has elapsed since all sacred clay locations have been exhausted. # 20 minutes of total game time have elapsed. Requirements * Currently, the minigame can be played in any members world. * The player is not allowed to bring any items or worn equipment into the minigame; all items are provided and made in-game. * There are no level requirements to participate, although higher skill level is more beneficial to your team. Clay/item requirements * Anyone can make, gather, or use class 1 items. * Class 2 items require level 20 in the relevant skill to be collected/transformed/wielded. * Class 3 items require level 40 in the relevant skill to be collected/transformed/wielded. * Class 4 items require level 60 in the relevant skill to be collected/transformed/wielded. * Class 5 items require level 80 in the relevant skill to be collected/transformed/wielded. Skills All but five skills (Divination, Firemaking, Slayer, Farming and Dungeoneering) are featured in this activity. These include: *'Agility' :You can jump over walls which require 60 Agility to jump over. There are also rifts which can be jumped over which require an Agility level of 40, and you cannot fail at either. Praying at an altar restores your run energy. *'Construction' :With higher Construction, Barriers may be created. Barriers can be placed around a gathering area or Creation kiln. These barriers function similarly to the team gates in that only your teammates can pass through the gates. Higher construction levels allow greater barriers to be built, which last longer and withstand greater enemy attacks. Four barriers are needed to create a wall. *'Cooking' :With higher Cooking, you are able to create higher tiers of food, which heal more life points per tier. *'Crafting' :With higher Crafting, you can create higher tiers of Ranged and Mage armour - this includes Magic staves, although Ranger bows and arrows require Fletching - as well as creating higher tiers of Harpoons and Butterfly Nets. *'Fishing' :With higher Fishing, you are able to catch higher tiers of clay from Fishing clay spots. *'Fletching' :With higher Fletching, you are able to create higher tiers of longbows and create more arrows per tier of clay. It also helps save base runs or familiar uses. *'Herblore' :With higher Herblore, you can create higher tiers of potions to aid you in combat. *'Hunter' :With higher Hunter, you can gather from higher tiers of Hunter clay spots. *'Mining' :With higher Mining, you are able to mine higher tiers of clay from Mining clay spots *'Prayer' :You can use Prayer in the same way as outside Stealing Creation and you can pray at altars which are in random locations each game. *'Runecrafting' :With higher Runecrafting, you are able to create more Elemental Runes and Catalytic Runes per clay as the tier of clay increases. *'Smithing' :With higher Smithing, you can create higher tiers of melee Armour and Weapons, as well as creating higher tiers of Pickaxes and Hatchets. *'Summoning' :With higher Summoning, you can summon higher-levelled Clay beings to aid you. They assist you in combat, but they also act as Beasts of Burden, holding a certain number of objects for you based on your Summoning level (Higher-levelled Clay beings hold more items!) You are also able to create more Summoning scrolls which, when used, deposit all items being held by your Clay Familiar to your team's base. *'Thieving' :With higher Thieving, you can steal from more players, and potentially prevent players from stealing from you! It also works to steal mage's runes or warriors food and so on. (The player is not allowed to pickpocket anyone who is more than 20 levels higher than the player in the Thieving skill) *'Woodcutting' :With higher Woodcutting, you are able to cut higher tiers of clay from Woodcutting clay spots. Entering a game Free for all :Red team/blue team. To play the game, the player must enter one of the two waiting areas. Once inside, a window pops up at the top right corner of the screen that depicts the Total Combat Levels and Total Skill Levels of both the player's team and the opposing team. These change as players enter and exit the waiting rooms. The game automatically detects if one team is stronger than the other and attempt to balance the teams by not letting people join the stronger team. The Total Combat Levels are determined by combining the levels of a player's Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Ranged, Magic, Prayer, and Summoning levels. The Total Skill Levels are determined by combining the levels of a player's Woodcutting, Mining, Fishing, Hunter, Cooking, Herblore, Crafting, Smithing, Fletching, Runecrafting, and Construction levels. Even though Agility is in Stealing Creation, it doesn't determine the Total Skill Levels as it only has one purpose to the game and that is to jump over walls at level 60 Agility. The window also shows the amount of time until the next game starts, unless there are fewer than five people in each team, in which case it shows how many more people are needed to start the game. If the player has not been able to complete their previous game due to logging out, leaving, or lag, they are not allowed to start another game for five minutes, and are called a traitor or deserter by the Mystics. It is impossible to do an emote while in the waiting area, as it may cause you to miss the start of a new game. Clan Stealing Creation In the larger of the three pens you can participate in clan Stealing Creation. In many cases, to join a game, you have to be in a Friends Chat (FC); however, there are specific non-combat Stealing Creation clans which admit non-FC members to their games. You can either start a FC yourself, or join one that may be advertised. In order to start a game, your FC has to have at least 5 people, a leader (clan owner, general, or captain can be one), and there must also be another FC present with at least 5 people. A leader is decided on the basis of who has the highest rank and/or who was in the FC area first. For a FC to start a game, the leader (displayed at the top of the screen) must accept the invitation of the other FC. Other ranked members who are not the leader at this time cannot challenge another FC. If, however, another ranked person in FC "A" challenges a person in FC "B", and FC "B"'s leader accepts, an invitation is sent to FC "A"'s leader. You can also ally other FCs; up to three clans can be allied together. Unlike challenges, alliance requests can usually be sent/agreed to by any ranked person. Clan Stealing Creation is popular for the ability to get more points per hour. Although the points system and game play are the same as free for all matches, imbalances between FC are permitted, so your FC might be much stronger than the other, allowing you to collect clay without worry. It is possible to war a FC with any ratio of people. Non-Combat Stealing Creation There are also non-combat Stealing Creation FCs which operate on worlds 70 and 99. These FCs play without combat to increase the points earned per hour, but also to cater for players who prefer to skill in-game. These players often find themselves at a disadvantage in official Stealing Creation worlds due to the heavy emphasis on combat, so non-combat FCs offer an alternative way to enjoy this popular minigame. Most FCs require players to wield a bow without arrows or a staff without a spell selected as a precautionary measure. Players play in harmony, without competition (i.e. pickpocketing and barrier-making) and work together to deplete the clay as quickly as possible, which in turn causes the game to end. Games usually last between 10–12 minutes, compared to the regular 20 minutes when combat is involved. The game reward points remain very much the same per game, so it is possible to almost double the amount of game reward points earned per hour from up to 60k to at least 120k Bonus XP per hour. Playing Stealing Creation Sacred clay is key to the game. The players must collect sacred clay and make it into armour, weapons and other equipment to be used by themselves or other members of the team. Arena The Stealing Creation arena is square-shaped and can be very large or very small, depending on the number of people in the game. Scattered randomly throughout the arena are smaller squares, each containing one kind of resource from which players can gather clay. Unlike some other minigames, it is not possible to view the game as a spectator if you are not included in the current game. Objects located in the smaller squares, located around the arena, are: * Rock (Mining) * Tree (Woodcutting) * Pool (Fishing) * Swarm (Hunter) * Altars, which recharge your Summoning, Prayer and energy, all at once. * Creation kilns, which are used to process the clay that is gathered. * Fragments, which can be collected by anyone. Also scattered throughout the arena are various obstacles, some of which can be used by the player. These include: * Rift * Wall. 60 agility needed. * Fog * Large rock The locations of the clay, obstacles, altars and kilns differ every game. A basic clay pit and Creation kiln are always close to each of the two bases. It is uncommon for a clay pit/kiln to be far from the start point. Bases The two team bases are situated at the south-west and north-east corners of the arena. Players can only enter their own base. Inside each base is a Mystic who can show the player the type, level, and amount of clay left in the arena. If a player speaks to him while missing any life points, he also heals the player. A large deposit table is in the centre of each base, where players can deposit all the clay and clay items in their inventory. Note that by default everything in one's inventory is deposited except for harvesting tools (e.g. hatchets) that a player has the level proficiency to use. These can be deposited manually. If you have multiple types of the same object and class you can use, the last one of the same type is kept. The player may also deposit all items of a certain type by using one item with the table. When items are deposited they appear sorted in several crates that are spread around the base: each holds clay or items of a certain type, processed in the creation kiln. Depositing items gives points and taking them deducts points: see Rewards. If players are being chased by a player killer, they can run into their base where they cannot be attacked. Unlike barriers, the base is indestructible. Pickpocketing The player is not allowed to pickpocket anyone who has a Thieving level more than 20 levels higher than their own. For example, if the player's Thieving level is 30, he/she cannot pickpocket anyone at or above level 51 Thieving, while no one with 9 Thieving or lower can pickpocket him/her. They receive a message saying that they need a Thieving level that is 20 levels lower or higher. You cannot use the pickpocketing feature if you are in combat. The chances of taking something off that player vary. Pickpocketing someone that is 20 levels lower then you results in you having the greatest chance of taking an item, while the opposite results in a lower chance. Pickpocketing can occur also near fog banks, so players should be wary while being near them. A player may pickpocket any items in the other player's inventory; however, you cannot steal any items currently wielded or inside a familiar. If the item pickpocketed is stackable, like runes, the pickpocketing player receives the entire stack of the item that the other player has in their inventory. This makes pickpocketing extremely frustrating for mages whose runes are stolen so they cannot cast spells any more. Some players view this as unfair since melee and range fighters' weapons can't be stolen (unless unequipped). Having more items can reduce the chance of any one particular item being taken from you. Tactics and strategies Players can get together with clans, or play with a group of people. This minigame benefits players of all types, including normal players, pures, tankers, etc. While it is available to all members, higher-levelled players have a definite advantage. Rewards The score you gain while playing Stealing Creation is converted into Reward Points according to the following scheme: Using the points mentioned above, players can buy items such as the Volatile tool, the Proto-tool, and the different types of Sacred Clay Armour and Weapons. Volatile tools provide 29,340 bonus experience but change at random. All other rewards, except for the shield, provide 24,450 bonus experience. For more in-depth information about each reward, refer to the main article using the link above. Trivia * Before 1 February 2011, Stealing Creation was located in the Wilderness north of Edgeville, south of the Wilderness volcano, and east of a wilderness teleport obelisk. When player killing in the Wilderness returned to the game, this minigame, along with Clan Wars and Fist of Guthix, were relocated to Gamer's Grotto, north of Falador. * If you kill a player and the game ends before the death animation is finished, the kill is counted in the next game you join. * Emotes are disabled in the waiting area. Attempting to use an emote in the waiting area results in a message saying that you could miss the chance to get in the game. * If you attempt to withdraw money from your pouch while in one of the waiting pens, you receive the message, "The mystics don't want you playing with coins right now". * Since the EoC update, when attacking a barrier, you punch the barrier, despite any weapon you may be wielding. * There is an intermittent bug in the game when players set up barriers. Sometimes a player can get stuck inside an opposing team's barrier and cannot get out unless the barrier is destroyed. * Since the Evolution of Combat update, Stealing Creation has been affected by many glitches, most of which have not been fixed. For example: Ranged does significantly less damage than other attack styles; Protect Item does not properly work; bows without ammo do not prevent familiars from attacking during the game; players commonly die with several hundred life points apparently remaining; and the points awarded from combat do not seem to have been scaled to the much higher damage. es:Stealing Creation nl:Stealing Creation fi:Stealing Creation Category:Stealing Creation Category:Wikia Game Guides activities